


This Is Not Happening!

by Geli



Series: The Alien [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair discovers the secret of Jim's senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not Happening!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank Bast for betaing this story. This is a What If? story. Just another way to approach the whole sentinel phenomenon.

It was an early Saturday morning. Very early. The sun was still tinged with a cold blue-orange when Blair stumbled half asleep into the bathroom, which was already occupied. Taken by surprise that someone had been faster, Blair blinked owlishly at the bent over body of Jim leaning over the sink. One of his strong hands was on the back of his neck, tugging at the skin. There was a slit, not like a cut, and underneath was glimmering something metallic blue. 

Blair blinked again, not really awaken yet, and mumbled an excuse and turned to leave. Jim looked up from his crouched position, shocked. His senses followed automatically Blair's return to his room until the body flopped onto the unruly bed. 

Jim remained frozen on the spot, forgetting to breathe. Listening for his friend. Waiting for the set in of a reaction. 

Blair turned around on the bed like fish with a groan. His sleepy mind refused to think about what he had seen. Go back to sleep, it said. With a long sigh Blair snuggled into his pillows. 

The picture returned in full clarity when he closed his eyes. It was dancing behind his closed lids even when the rest of his body was propelling towards sleep. 

The slit had been about 3 inches long and the dark blue inside hadn't looked really metallic, more like some blue animal skin. Lizard skin or something. Blair shoved the irrational thought away. 

He had already felt like falling asleep when from nowhere the idea popped into his mind that Jim might be injured. And he had just gone back to bed without offering any help! Determined, he threw the blankets back and sat up. Wiggling his toes for a moment in indecision he finally got up and stomped back into the bathroom. 

Jim perched at the ledge of bathtub, waiting for his return, as Blair immediately recognized. It was the moment he started to feel any unease. 

"Man, you cut yourself?" Blair said loudly unwilling to give in yet into his fears. 

"No, not really." Jim studied him, his whole manner of a man expecting the inevitable. 

Blair could see in Jim's face that if he asked right now, Jim would tell him and that he knew Blair wouldn't like his answer. There was something final and hard in Jim's posture, sitting alone in the white tiled bathroom. 

Pain swelled up inside Blair. This was the end of everything between them. It gave Blair courage to say it and at the same time his heart dropped into his boxers. He felt his body go numb. The realization about the nature of this situation was creeping up on him like evil snakes. 

"You are not human." 

He couldn't believe he had dared to say it aloud. And for split second he hoped Jim would laugh out loud at the outrageous accusation. It never came. 

Jim looked away. "I'm sorry that this is blowing your diss to hell." 

"My diss?" Blair choked, incredulous, and he felt tears well up. 

"I never wanted to lie to you, you know, being your friend and everything." 

Jim seriously searched the red face of his human friend. What he saw made him sad and regretful that it had to come to this. 

"Are you my friend?" Blair asked, hurt. 

Jim looked up, surprised and a bit offended. "Of course I am! What do you think we were doing these last three years?" 

"How should I know? How can I know if you feel anything at all or if this all posturing and pretending to study us." 

"I'm not studying you," Jim defended tiredly. 

"So why are you here?" Blair demanded aggressively, feeling guilty at the same time at being unable to cope with this terrible situation. 

Like he was letting Jim down somehow. 

"I can't tell you." 

Blair felt panic rising inside his chest. 

"Can't or won't?" Blair snarled, shaking now in shock. 

Jim sighed, heartfelt, and Blair had the irrational urge to slug him. For destroying their lives, for creating this wonderful illusion of their life and friendship and cruelly taking it away from him. 

"Can't or won't?" 

Threateningly he stepped closer. His body was taut like a string and with an enormous effort he held himself back from hitting the calm man in front of him. Jim flinched from the aborted attack. 

"You wouldn't understand." Jim tried to amend. 

"Is it that bad?" Blair asked sarcastically. 

"No!" Jim murmured. "It isn't bad, not in your concept of honor anyway." 

"So, you are telling me it's because my inferior human mind wouldn't comprehend it? Is it that?" 

"Something like that. It has... just no meaning in your world." 

Blair felt defeated; he knew that there wouldn't be any answers, at last not some that mattered to him anyway. Sadness washed over him. He looked at Jim like a stranger, like he saw him for the first time in his life. 

"What gonna happen now? You erase my memory, kill me, and abduct me to your starship? Want me to leave? What?" 

Jim stared down at his jeans. Blair waited fearfully for the verdict. He could see Jim was reluctant to speak. 

"What do you want?" Jim finally asked. 

"Me?" Blair sputtered. "You ask me what I want?" 

"We are both in this, aren't we? It matters to me what you want to do now," Jim explained as if this was obvious. 

Blair stared stupefied. 

"How do you feel about us now, Chief," he added silently. 

"Feel about us?" Blair wondered. 

Jim waited and Blair saw he had to find an answer to that difficult question. 

He took a deep breath. "Yesterday I still thought you were my best friend. That we would be close our whole life, never really apart. Man, I loved you. But now, I don't know, I don't know you at all. I don't know who you are, what you are." 

"What if I tell you it doesn't really matter if I'm a sentinel or... from somewhere else. That I'm still the same old Jim, the one you got to know these last years." 

"Yeah, right! I can't believe you expect me to just turn over and accept that you are... a... a... what ever you are." Blair threw his hands in the air. "Keep going on like... like we've been, forever." 

Jim had a pained expression in his face. 

"Blair... please?" 

"Shut up!" Blair giggled hysterically. "I can't believe that I dreamed of having sex with you. I'd come to terms with the idea that you are so special to me that I changed my sexual orientation from straight to bisexual. Man, I got it wrong, I'm, like, xenosexual now, or what?" 

Jim's eyes seemed to bulge at this unexpected revelation from his friend. 

"Blair, you can't be serious. You can't want to have sex with me!" Jim gasped 

"Do I look like I'm joking now?" 

Both men looked away, embarrassed. 

Blair fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt. He felt absurd, ridiculed. Jim felt sorry and ashamed for upsetting his friend so much. 

"I really never wanted to hurt you, Blair. You have to believe me," Jim insisted. 

Blair nodded. "I think I believe you." 

Silence laid itself over them. Jim was still waiting for Blair to accept him, and Blair didn't know what to say to the man he had thought to be his best friend. Jim tuned into his friend's body trying to read what was going on inside his head. Blair noticed the sentinel's move towards him. 

"Your senses, it's because you are alien, right? Or did they do it that you have an advantage, to protect yourself?" 

"It's what I am." 

Blair squinted his eyes at him and thought about the blue under the skin. 

"How do you look in real?" 

"You don't want to know," Jim warned. 

Blair saw he really meant it. 

"Ugly, huh? Can you show me? Shed your skin or something?" 

"Nope." 

"Thought so." There was clear disappointment in his voice. 

Jim gained some of his confidence back now that Blair was his usual curious self again. To Blair, Jim looked more beautiful than ever in the soft morning light, younger, strong, and vibrant. He still desired him, he realized, surprised even when he knew now there was something dark and repulsive hidden under all that male beauty. 

"So what happens now?" Blair asked again. 

"What ever you wish." Jim tilted his head. "It's your call - if you are calling the Pentagon or if you are simply running." 

"How can you think for a moment I would sell you to this imperialistic government?" Blair was exasperated. 

Jim shook his head. "I never expected it. I know you. But what about us?" 

"Us, oh, I told you I wished we could live happily ever after. I would be your boyfriend and you my sex slave. That's... that's exactly how I pictured my, our, future when we sat together in the truck on those godforsaken stakeouts." 

"Okay." 

"What, okay?" 

"If that's what you want," Jim simply stated. 

"Are you nuts?" 

"No, I love you. And I would do anything, anything for you to love me back." 

Blair was speechless. 

"Even sex?" 

"I would look forward to sex." 

"You are an alien that likes gay sex! Do they do it where you come from too?" 

Jim grinned, amused. 

"Maybe not. Have you done it with a guy? I mean a human male? Because I haven't and at last one of us should know how, you know, doing it." 

"Screwing?" 

Blair laughed. 

"Yeah, I did. I was curious," Jim admitted. 

Blair nodded; it had a whole new meaning. 

"Of course!" 

Blair gave him a speculative look that turned slowly into a lewd expression. Jim felt his body heating up and he squirmed under the hungry stare. Blair reached for him, touching his face gently. 

"Do I have to be careful about anything, is there anything I need to know?" He inquired softly. 

"No, Blair, just the heightened senses, I'm like any man you know." 

Blair felt frightened and at the same time incredibly excited when he closed in to kiss Jim for the first time. This was crazy but he simply couldn't resist this man any more than air to breathe. Their lips touched softly. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it was far better than any of his fantasies. 

Jim wrapped his strong arms around him when he felt Blair's resistance fade away. His agile tongue invaded the hot mouth and Blair moaned. Whatever Jim might be, he smelled fantastic, male, musky. He held Blair against him and showed him what he exactly knew about kissing. A strong hand wandered under boxer shorts and kneaded the hairy ass. Blair rocked against Jim and moaned into his mouth. His dick was trapped by a sturdy thigh and Jim rubbed his fingers down his cleft. 

"Oooohmmmm!" Blair moaned. 

The adrenalin rush from former panic and fear took its toll. When Jim shoved a finger inside his ass, Blair jerked and just came all over them, making a mess. 

* * *

Jim held him up, finger still inside. Blair was a dead weight in his arms and he was afraid of losing balance and falling back into the tube. 

"Blair! Blair!" 

As Jim slid his finger out of his lover, Blair slid to the floor, his legs to weak to support him. 

"Oh man!" Blair leaned his face against Jim's jeans clad legs. 

Jim meanwhile pulled desperately at his zipper, trying to open it without hurting himself. When his hard cock was out, Blair simply latched his lips on it. Jim yelped and started to slip backwards from shock of the hot mouth around his dick. Blair didn't want to lose his prize and wrapped his strong arms around Jim's hips. Firmly attached on the nether regions of his new lover, Blair started a thorough exploration. It felt wonderful, even before breakfast. Hot, soft flesh, with an incredible musky smell. His tongue was like a torture tool to make all of Jim's nerve endings sing. With a mean streak he enjoyed the inhuman sounds Jim was making above him. What ever he knew about cock sucking he used all to draw this out as long as he could. When he felt Jim finally stiffen he braced himself. 

"Chief!" Jim screamed and toppled over. 

They both fell to the hard floor. Panting, they tried to find out if they had really hurt themselves. 

Blair sat up first. 

"Okay! I'll keep you," he declared with a grin. Come was dripping from his mouth. 

Jim remained on the floor unmoving. "I'm glad." 

"And I want to try everything I ever fantasized about us in bed." He looked questioningly down at his lover. "You said you would do anything for me?" 

"What ever you wish," Jim agreed, obviously already regretting his words. 

Jim's slightly scared and at the same time excited expression made Blair horny again. He had a real boy toy here at his hands. A very dangerous animal that would roll over for him, but only for him. The power rush made him wild and he crawled up and threw himself over Jim to make a point who was on top here. Jim groaned from the weight that had dropped on him. Blair pressed him down and grinned into his face to see some submission. Jim obliged and relaxed smiling seductively under half closed eyes. 

"I love you! Even if you are some big blue lizard with heighten senses," Blair whispered. 

"I love you too, Blair," Jim whispered back. "And I'm not a blue lizard." 

"What ever." Blair dismissed, he wanted to bring this back on topic. "I want more sex." 

"Okay!" 

"Then?" 

"How about you let me stand up? Or is this a fetish of yours, fucking me on the bathroom floor?" 

"Not yet. But you never know!" 

Blair got up and dragged his exotic sex toy to his bed. He waved Jim on the mattress, who climbed into the unmade and dirty bed. Blair eyed Jim's position critically and pounced. 

* * *

And if they hadn't died.  
They are probably still doing it. 

* * *


End file.
